


His dear friend Snufkin

by MadRatDead



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Yearning, also sorry if the later chapters have sniff in them more than they should i love sniff, but thats ok, god so much yearning, im probably the only sniff stan in the world, ok theres so much yearning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadRatDead/pseuds/MadRatDead
Summary: Moomin and Snufkin are very good friends, with the two of them being practically inseparable from the spring into the fall. But after Moomin and Snorkmaiden become "just friends", could his dear friend Snufkin become something more? (snufmin, OBVIOUSLY. Look forward to a SnorkMyden sister fic by the name of Her dear friend Snorkmaiden, coming soon!)
Relationships: Lilla My | Little My/Snorkfröken | The Snork Maiden, Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	1. Over the Babbling Brook

The lovely duo of Moomin and Snufkin were out on another one of their escapades through the valley, a pack on each of their backs full of things to last them a good few days away from Moomin House. They had seen a myriad of things along their trek; both notable and not, as most things were. The sights weren't too important as they were just happy to be out with each other, with one occasionally meeting the gaze of the other. A sweet, wordless smile would be exchanged before they continued along their way. Such did the hours pass between them, their conversations small and the space between the two even smaller than the former. They found that their paws would occasionally brush past one another just slightly, but enough that both of them would hold it for just a second before letting the tender moment pass. The winds seemed to push Moomin -who was lightly trailing behind- closer to his dear friend, something he wasn't exactly against in the slightest. Moomin began to daydream just a bit, as to what the rest of their day may bring for him and his dear old Snufkin. Suddenly, he was pulled out from his thoughts as he bumped right into him, falling back on his rear.

  
"You need to watch where you're headed Moomin, you almost walked straight into the river." Moomin shook his head and regained his bearings, looking forth to see that he had almost absentmindedly just plunged into the stream.

  
"I-I'm sorry, I guess my mind must have been elsewhere…" He wore a faint blush along his snout, worried that Snufkin may already know where his mind had wandered to. He was offered a paw to stand up, which he took graciously. Moomin brushed himself off and stepped forward, looking up and down the riverbank for a place to cross. He soon spotted a trail or rocks peaking just above the surface of the current, as if they were placed in such a way to allow crossing.  
"Oh, over there Snufkin! We can use the rocks!" Snufkin ruffled the hair on his friend's head before passing him and leading the way.

  
"Good eye, Moomin! No mere river is going to stop you and me!" The rocks made for rather meager platforms, meaning only one of them could really cross at a time. They played a short game or rock paper scissors to determine who would go first, and dear Snufkin won with paper, wrapping his paw around Moomin's balled up fist.  
"Better luck next time, Moomintroll…!" He tapped Moomin on the snout and faced the river, gracefully hopping from rock to rock and clearing the stream without missing a beat. He landed on the other side of the bank, turning with a quick about face and raising his paws to his mouth to carry his voice.

  
"Moomin, your turn! The last rock is a little bit wobbly!" Moomin didn't see Snufkin lose his balance, not even a little bit. He really was skilled on his feet, nimble even. Moomin took a breath and steadied himself before taking his first step onto the river rock. They were rather slippery already, and Snufkin made it look so easy… Moomin clumsily made it across each stone, hesitating to step on the last stone before the bank. He silently counted to three and hopped to it, immediately losing his footing and falling into the water unceremoniously. Moomin scrambled to the bank, making it out unharmed but soaking wet.

  
"Awh, now all the stuff in my pack is soaked…" Snufkin approached his wet friend and pulled off the bag, setting it next to a nearby tree.  
"New plan then, we camp by the riverbank as we wait for your things to dry. It shouldn't take longer than a night to do so." He gave Moomin a reassuring smile, patting his shoulder to cheer him up. Moomin mulled it over, and decided a detour on their trip wouldn't be too bad. They could even fish right here! There was only one problem…

  
"Snufkin, my tent is soaked through, what am I to do about that? Do we just hope it dries before the night comes?" Snufkin shrugged, setting his bag down next to him.  
"I suppose we could share my tent, it's big enough for the two of us anyway." Moomin sometimes struggled to read Snufkin, and now was no exception as he wondered if his friend was serious or not. Was that a joke? Snufkin was notoriously solitary as a person, and he couldn't fathom them sharing a bedroll, much less a tent. As the little creature thought about this, Snufkin couldn't help but to laugh.

  
"You look flummoxed, It makes you look so silly when you stand there, dripping wet and all serious-looking. Here, let me help you out with at least one of those things." He took off his own bag and opened up it's main compartment to unveil his master plan: a simple pair of bath towels. He motioned for his dear friend to sit as he unfurled the cloths and got to work.

  
"You always have a knack for tumbling away in our ventures, don't you?" He started to dry his plume of fur on his head first, gently patting behind his ears.  
"And you have a knack of rubbing it in my face. I have half a mind to push you into the river, I do!" The two giggled as Snufkin dropped the other towel in Moomin's paws so that he could help himself dry off. A soft and quiet moment passed between the two of them as the wind lazily blew the clouds above past them, like conversation passing in the breeze. It was so natural for the two of them to just be together in silence, their conversation echoed only by the bird calls and the babbling brook in the evening. In due time, our dear Moomintroll was dried and fluffy once more, just in time for the two of them to set up camp.

  
"Moomintroll, would you be so kind as to get the tent set up for us? I'll be getting started on stoking a flame for supper. I wouldn't be opposed to sleeping beneath the stars, but a tent is much more comfortable, wouldn't you agree?" He flashed a curt grin, teasing his friend all in good faith. The moomintroll returned a nod and got off to work without another he raised the poles and struck the stakes into the ground he was offered ample time to think, and each spare second was all but taken by the mumrik he had accompanied all throughout the day.

  
"Oh, why does he stick in my mind like paste?" he thought, "He hardly says a thing, and yet it's like he's always talking to me. Not like that Sniff, always babbling on to himself rather than others…" He couldn't help but snicker as he secured the tarp to the frame. Oddly enough he then thought of the Snorkmaiden, or rather, the fact that they had broken up but a moon ago. It was nothing nasty, quite the contrary. They both agreed that something was just not there. He was forlorn about such a thing, but ultimately agreed. But that's not why he was thinking of her, no. It was what she instead said about his friend. His dear friend, Snufkin.


	2. Among the Flower Fields

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories of a day that was a long time coming, what happened to cause the two to part ways?

“Moomintroll, I didn’t invite you out here for any old reason you know.” There she stood, her back facing Moomin as the wind swept through the flower field they stood in, Her hair had been adorned with azaleas by Little My after they had breakfast in Moomin House. She should have been happy, but she obviously was not. 

“I don’t think this is working. Us. I don’t think it ever really was.” Moomin stopped cold in his tracks, a frown quickly crossing his face. She never sounded so stone-cold before, it was so inconceivably like her. He couldn’t even rationalize it as some sort of rude prank. But by the stars, he wished it was in that moment. 

“You don’t mean that.. Why- what would make you say that? Snorkmaiden I-” He stopped himself from saying anything more, at least before he could understand fully. He clenched his fist in frustration and stomped on the ground, finding himself unable to abide by his own promise to silence.

“Can you at least look at me when you say it?!” He started to choke up on his own words to his dismay, a crack in his pitch betraying his wanton to appear impartial. At his demand, she slowly turned, and he immediately regretted yelling. She had been crying, likely since she had taken the lead on the path to the flower fields. She had been clutching a handful of butterfly weed, almost to the point that they had begun to fall apart. 

“I’m… I’m sorry Moomin. I’ve just been thinking, you and I-” She stifled a hiccup, bringing an arm to her face to wipe her eyes in her yellowy fur. She shook her head and sat down in the grass, inviting her friend-to-be to do the same. He followed in suit, idly grabbing at the grass in an attempt to distract himself from the tears starting to well up in his eyes. 

“It’s just that -not that we are bad, but I- we probably aren’t… for each other.” She did not elaborate as much as Moomin wished she would. But oddly enough, he felt himself start to agree. They sat quietly together, watching as the wind lazily blew the clouds above past them, like conversation passing in the breeze. But no words were to be had between the two of them, as the wind was only high in the sky, leaving the clouds to come and go without them. The flowers in the field stood still, only the bird calls and the babbling brook were keeping the two lonely creatures company. He was the first to break the silence, now fed up with pulling grass in lieu of talking about what had just happened between them.

“...What do we do now? No, what brought you here? What brought us here, Snorkmaiden..?” He sniffled, not understanding still, despite feeling like he did. The days prior, her coat still shone a soft pink when they were together, though My tagged along each time… Oh dear.  
“Snorkmaiden, Is it because of-”  
“You and Snufkin.” She still did not look him in the eyes, but this time he was glad she turned herself away. A flustered blush crossed his face, one of both embarrassment and a bit of frustration as well.  
“No, I was gonna say it was because of My!” He was caught off guard by her quickly swiveling back around, her face reddened and her fur washed of a soft bubblegum hue once again.

“You like Little My too?” She blurted out in shock before she could think, a literal minute of silence passing the two as the cogs turned in both of their sorrow filled heads. She was first to crack, snorting as she tried to hold back laughter as she realized that he had reached the same conclusion as her. They both fell back into the grass, giggling as if they had just been told the funniest joke ever conceived. And now -as tears subside- they found it all so amusing.

There was a moment of silence between the two after their laughter had faded and they had both caught their breaths, and though hesitant, Moomin was the first to break it. “How long have you been thinking about all of this? Is there .. Did I do anything wrong?” he looked over at Snorkmaiden, relief sweeping over him as she shook her head in response.

“Oh, no, you shouldn’t worry about that,” Snorkmaiden picked at the grass beside her, pausing to think before continuing her train of thought, “I guess it’s been since last summer, maybe a month more than that-” 

“Since last summer?! It’s been nearly a year since then, why are you only telling me now?” Moomin shot up, his back straight as he swiveled around to face Snorkmaiden, who was now blushing seemingly in embarrassment.  
“I just wasn’t sure, Moomin, these things take time! We’ve been together for so long and I ..” she trailed off, relaxing back into the grass.  
“I thought it was kind’ve like a phase at first, like you with that silly wooden lady.” she began again in a softer tone. 

“What was?” Moomin did his best to match her tone, though part of him wanted to assure her that the inanimate woman in question was not silly at all.  
“Little My. I thought it would only last a week, maybe a week and a half, but .. It didn’t, and ignoring it didn’t help, and avoiding her helped even less. Oh, I think I was just scared of it all, all the changes that would come with it, and I didn’t even think to consider that I had already changed.” Moomin averted his eyes, moving to lay back beside her as she spoke. 

“I suppose I understand, we’re nearly adults now.”

“Oh, we are, aren’t we?” Snorkmaiden giggled along with her response. Another silence passed between the two, the chirping from nearby crickets lessening it. This time, though, Snorkmaiden was the one to break it.

“You and Snufkin .. When did-”  
“I don’t know, Snorkmaiden.” Moomin interrupted quickly, his words sharp though his tone was shaky.  
“He’s my best friend, and I never really .. I never thought that, you see, that we could … Or if I even-” he shook his head, lifting his arms to fold over his face in a last resort to hide his embarrassment.  
“I just don’t know.”

“Oh, Moomintroll…” He let his arms fall to his side with a sigh. The crickets quieted.  
“You’ll figure it all out soon, I just know you will.” Snorkmaiden encouraged. Moomin nodded absently. This was a belief he wished he could share.

They had not much else to say, the two of them laying back in the grass and watching the sky once again. Their paws instinctively reached for each other -and even brushed against each other momentarily- but they both recoiled at the other’s touch. They looked at each other one last time as partners, both of their eyes looking into the other’s with a great hesitation. It was an eternity for the Moomintroll and the Snork maiden alike, the wind joining their silent conversation that only the emotionally betrothed could have but only once more. Finally, they closed their eyes and turned to the sky once again, now as friends watching the sky turn to a quiet twilight. 

The Snorkmaiden was the first to stand up, brushing herself off as she looked towards the moon and the stars on the horizon.  
“I really do wish you the best with Snufkin. You know that, right?” She dropped the butterfly weed at her feet, her tail swinging with trepidation at this new -yet familiar- friendship with Moomin. He followed in suit, standing up in his place. He couldn’t bring himself to look her in the face just yet, so he instead watched the falling sun set into the sea. 

“I know. I wish the best for you and My too…” He did mean it when he spoke, but a nagging attachment to her still left him feeling forlorn about it. He did like her, as much as any smitten fool should have. She was very pretty, and so very nice too. Oh… was this the right choice after all? Maybe he would feel better the morning after, when he spoke to his best friend. But for now, he could still only think about her. 

“She would be very lucky to have you, you know that?” 

“And he would be lucky to have you too, Moomintroll.” They stood quietly as the sky changed around them, but this time it was not a conversation. It was stalling for their first goodbye as friends. And so they stood for a bit, just to linger longer. 

“Moomin! Snorkmaiden! What are you two doing standing out here like that? You’re both being very creepy..!” The two of them had been so wrapped up in their own thoughts that they failed to notice Sniff and Moominmama approach the two of them by lamp light.  
“You two gave us quite the scare when you did not return home for supper. What ever were you two doing out here so late?” Moomin first spoke, whispering in his mother's ear about what had just happened between the two of them. 

“Oh... Dear, I’m sorry to hear you two… Here, why don’t I walk Snorkmaiden home, you may go home with Sniff, Moomin dear. Leave a light out for me, won’t you?” She gave her son a gentle hug that only a mother could give, holding him for the longest of moments before kissing him on the forehead. She then made her way to the Snorkmaiden’s side and started to usher her home where her brother was surely waiting. Moomin watched as their lamplight faded into the distance before taking off with Sniff back to Moomin House. Still he watched as they vanished behind him, like the sun into the sea.

“But Moomin,” Sniff queried, “Didn’t you still like her? You told me about Snufkin, but you also said-” The troll put up a hand to silence the little creature, surprising him.

“It was her choice, not mine. She has someone that she fancies too. So i guess we are both gonna be able to at least try and see if it was worth it.” He spoke in a solemn tone, his eyes still watery and gloomy.  
“...Will we all still be friends? I don’t want to say goodbye to her too, she was fun and made really great treats for us…!” Despite his childish reasoning Sniff was genuine in his worry, actually getting a small laugh from Moomin.

“Of course she will be. I bet she’ll be happier too, and her treats will be twice as sweet then.” They finally arrived at Moomin House, taking the time to light the lamp outside for Mama. The moomintroll waited for his mother’s return before he decided to sleep for the night. Exchanging one last embrace to his mother, he left to his room and got into bed.

He tried his best, but could do no more than sit in the darkness of his room and stare at the starry night.. He could only think of that very morning, and the smell of the flower fields where he said goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes a FLASHBACK CHAPTER! i promise I'm not gonna tarantino this story, and im REALLY sorry about the wait between chapters. I Had a some outside problems take priority over this (and embarrassingly enough, this story was about 80% complete only a week or so after the 1st chapter was published), but I've got quite a bit of free time now! I'll do my best to stay as consistent as possible with these in the future. thank you for sticking with me!


	3. Under the Shimmering Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moomin has doubts about his emotional journey up until this point, and his dear friend turns him to the fates to find his answer. What do the stars hold in his favor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH another chapter! Chapter 4 is already underway as i type and publish this one! I thank you all SO much for your patience, it's truly appreciated!

“Moomin? Are you dreaming already you silly troll?” Snufkin stood in front of his friend waving a paw past his eyes in a teasing manner, the troll having spaced out for a moment. He shook his head to bring himself back to the present, garnering a smile sweeter than syrup from the mumrik. 

“Sorry… I had just gotten wrapped up in a thought…” Snufkin booped his snout before walking back to the fire he had set up for the two of them, a pot of stew gently brewing above the flame.   
“I do hope I didn’t interrupt something too terribly important, it’s time for supper. I’d love it if you were to join me, Moomintroll.” He sat at a log and opened the pot, stirring the broth with a ladle and pouring a good amount into a bowl for both him and Moomin. His friend joined him shortly after on the log, taking a bowl and sharing a meal with him. They enjoyed their supper wordlessly, listening to the forest’s gentle evening song. Birds twittered as they began to nest for the night, crickets chirped along with the frogs croaking in harmony to the tempo of the effervescent stream. Soft wind prattled with the leaves in the trees above while moving the clouds past the treeline, leaving the pair with the clearest of night skies. Nights with his friend were often quiet, with their words being few and far inbetween. Moomin couldn’t imagine them any other way, really. He looked to the mumrik illuminated by the firelight and felt that feeling once again. It was warm, but not like the flames. It was something deeper, something more intimate. He didn’t want to be caught staring, so he instead went back to looking to the stars. They glimmered from their homes billions of miles away, and yet they felt just as warm as the midday sun. They always felt that way when he was with his friend.

“I noticed your paw is pressed against mine, is there something on your mind?” Moomin quickly recoiled at Snufkin’s mention of this, realizing his overreaction and immediately ran his paw down the back of his neck in an unconvincing attempt to play it off casually.   
“N-no! Well, I… Uh…” He stammered in an attempt to find an excuse. “Cripes!” he thought, “He knows for sure now…!” The vagabond shook his head and laughed softly, turning from his spot to dig through his bag. He procured a small box and pushed it into the paws of his friend, taking his free paw and placing the troll”s paw over it.

“I can tell when you are troubled, you know. Sometimes it’s like reading a picture book with you.” He gently pushed the box into Moomin’s chest before placing his paws back in his lap.  
“I’m sure you are familiar with my cards, aren’t you? Divination may help with your qualms, unless you’re willing to talk about them…” He smiled softly as he waited for a response. The ivory troll looked between him and the cards in his paws before shaking his head.

“This is actually something I’d rather not… No, something I'm not ready to talk about yet. I’m sorry-” He was swiftly interrupted by an assuring paw on his shoulder from his friend.  
“That’s okay. All things happen only in due time, Moomintroll. The only ones that need to know now are you, the fates, and the stars. Would you like to get started?” The troll nodded and opened the box, looking over each of the intricately designed cards. He looked through a few, a couple of them catching his eye.

“Now, do as I say and you will have your answer. I can only help you, but I can’t do it for you. You have to be the one to make the moves.” Despite the act that he was speaking on behalf of the tarot, Moomin had a nagging feeling that he was maybe talking about something else too… Nonetheless, he flipped the cards so that their backs faced him and began to shuffle them at the mumrik’s word. He was inexperienced and fumbled with them a bit, just hoping that he was doing it correctly. 

“Now, hand the deck to me. Your fate lies in these cards, so be sure you really do want to do this. You cannot bargain with what you are dealt once it has been done.” He held the cards out flat in his paws, gently pushing them towards Moomin.  
“Cut the deck if you understand, and then we can start.” The troll reached out to do so but hesitated to, his claws shrinking back as if the deck was red hot. What doubts did he hold? Surely he was making the right choice, right? He steeled himself and grabbed half of the deck, placing it in Snufkin’s other paw, and placing the remaining half of the deck. His paw lingered over the deck for a moment or so before he withdrew. Snufkin nodded and drew his first card, his eyebrows raised at what he saw.

“Mmh, That would make sense… The World, reversed.” He frowned as he turned the card towards his friend. Moomin had a fairly good idea about this one and turned away from Snufkin, looking into the fire instead. Snufkin nodded in understanding and placed the card down. No more was said about it, as nothing else needed to be said. The mumrik instead gave him a moment before grabbing the next card and reading it aloud.

“The Tower, reversed.” He turned the card to his friend, who immediately grew fearful. He read in his story books of a man who was dubbed The Tower of Grey, who wrought tragedy wherever he walked.   
“Snufkin, am I going to die?! Please don’t tell me i’m going to die!” His fear was met with laughter from the mumrik, who placed the card down before the troll.  
“You silly boy, of course not. You are so funny sometimes…! It’s upside down, so it’s different, see?” Moomin blushed in embarrassment, rubbing the back of his head.  
“Sorry Snufkin, I guess I forgot about that…” He received a sympathetic smile from his friend before the vagabond continued:  
“Typically this card can mean something rather tragic or uneventful in a journey, but when reversed cards carry different meanings. Are you struggling with a decision you made recently? Or perhaps, one you have yet to make?” He looked the troll in the eyes, psyching out Moomin much more that he would have liked. Did he already know....?   
“Whatever the case may be, I won't pry. I just ask that you trust yourself.” 

He drew the final card of his set of three, he did not look himself.   
“This, My dear Moomintroll, is the final of the three. Your past, The World Reversed. Your present, The Tower Reversed. And now your future, only known to you.” The glint of the firelight shone across the card, illuminating the image just for him to see. He gulped as he looked it over. He knew exactly what it meant, and yet he still carried doubt in his heart. 

“You seem sad… It was not an unfavorable fortune, was it?” He did not get a reply, only the snow white troll gathering the cards and shuffling them back into the deck.   
“I know that you did not wish for me to pry in your affairs, but-” He was cut short by his friend, who embraced him tightly in a big warm hug, soft sobs coming from the troll. Snufkin was shocked at this sudden change in demeanor, slowly hugging him in return. He gently patted his back as his cries began to grow. He didn’t know why his friend was so overcome with emotion, but he decided it was better to let him get it out. The two of them stayed this way for quite awhile, Moomin’s cries slowly dissipating into measly hiccups. He finally let go and sat back, attempting to wipe the tears from his face.

“I’m s-sorry Snufkin, I-” He was quickly silenced with a paw on his snout, Snufkin shaking his head gently.   
“If we all apologized for feeling how we did, we would be sorry for everything we have ever done. Let’s get you to bed, yes? It has been such a long day, and i’m sure you’re exhausted.” Moomin nodded as Snufkin stood him up and took him to their tent. He put his friend down for the night, bidding him a good night’s sleep. 

“I’ll be headed to sleep in just a bit, I need to put out the fire and clean up a bit, don’t you worry.” He closed the tent and went about his work, cleaning out the pot and bowls in the stream, putting out the fire, and leaving it all as it once was. He had done another job well done, well, at least that’s what he told himself. With everything ready for the next morning he finally headed for the tent to hit the hay. Right as he was about to get in though, he noticed a glimmer near the log that the two of them sat at. He was sure he had gotten everything, but he went to look anyway. Tucked away in a patch of grass was the the card that he had shown to Moomin. He suddenly remembered that it was not put away with the others, quite the contrary: he had dropped it when his friend fell into his arms. He never even knew what it was… Against his better judgement, he picked it up and turned it over to reveal the Two of Cups. He raised his brow, now much more confused as to why he started to cry. Surely, this card was a joy to get. Was there something else he did not understand? He decided against questioning it and returned the card with it’s brethren before retiring to the tent for the night. The worst thing a traveler could be was tired after all. Or maybe a cop. That’s definitely another bad thing to be. 

He had completely forgotten that his friend’s tent had been soaked and was drying for the night, and thus they were to share a tent. One bed roll, one blanket. He sighed and removed his hat, slipping beneath the covers. He had never really done this before, noting that his friend was rather warm, like a very plush stuffed animal. It certainly wasn’t the worst way to spend the night, that was for sure… It did not take long for him to fall asleep either way, but the entire time, he failed to notice that his friend was awake. Moomin had awoken the very moment Snufkin came in, that additional warmth coming from him being very nervous about this. He was as close as it got, and yet it still felt like he was a thousand miles away. Those two cups… Those two stupid cups. 

His loathing was cut short by the snoring mumrik turning over and wrapping an arm around his waist in his sleep, treating him like a big pillow. Moomin felt himself blush a deep crimson, just about every alarm going off in his head. He was pulled in by the deceptively strong mumrik, his friend nuzzling against his neck much like he did with his pillow back home. He was sure that if it was physically possible, he would have burst into flames by now. He didn’t want to wake him, so there he laid, resigned to his fate of being his friend’s teddy bear. 

Well, things could definitely be worse. So this wasn’t so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting fluffy! Don't you worry, I will make sure to start off the next chapter with a big, fluffy BANG! like a goose down pillow exploding in your face at a pillow fight. Okay, maybe not that much, but I will certainly try!

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the short nature of this chapter, I just REALLY needed to get this project off the ground. The next chapter will be quite a bit linger, and maybe a few heart strings will be plucked! at least, I hope so. See you all then, and special thanks to all of my friends who encouraged me along the way. You know who you all are, and i love you. Happy reading!


End file.
